


Agent Fox; First field operation

by Arbiter2991



Series: Agent Fox series [2]
Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Mystery, Sexism, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbiter2991/pseuds/Arbiter2991
Summary: Tiffany joins agent Avesta in water towers investigation. She also get her handler assigned.
Series: Agent Fox series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718899
Kudos: 1





	Agent Fox; First field operation

In the wake of the mayhem caused by the pact, the agency struggled to cover all the city of Gotham efficiently, which caused mass chaos and uproar. Tiffany decided she would find some solace in the garage. Waller agreed to assign her to make some performance tests on the vehicles.

With her drone, she made a detailed scan. With her keen eyes, she found a way to improve the brake handling, but before she managed to confirm her calculations, she received a call on her agency smartwatch. 

It was the director herself. “Agent Fox, come to my office. I got for you job far more important than the SUV’s maintenance”

Tiffany’s palms started to sweat a bit. She didn't expect anything truly important so early on. But the whole point was to challenge herself, so she rushed to the elevator to meet her boss.

When she walked through the door, there was another agent inside, sitting across The head of the agency.

Waller was straightforward as always. “Agent Fox, meet agent Avesta. I want you to join her on her field operation immediately.” 

The brunette turned to her, stood up, and offered a hand, smiling shyly. Tiffany shook hands with her and sat to listen to the debriefing.

“I am sure you heard of the Riddler's hideout in the water tower. The team I sent there initially claimed nothing of value is there. But, they didn't have the field experience like Agent Avesta nor advanced technological skills like you Agent Fox. That's why I need the place revisited to be sure. Because of the pact activity, I urge you to take one extra agent as a backup. Big fishes will lay low for now, but you might meet some of their lackeys, and Agent Fox has no combat training yet. Any questions, agents?”

Tiffany had a few questions for Waller. ”What should I focus on? Riddler’s lackeys aren't known to build weapons as far as I know.”

“It’s about data, not public knowledge. He was a part of the pact, and he surely had intel about them. My gut tells me he left something about them there, but that's not all. He used to be part of the agency a long time ago, and surely kept some of our secrets. I need those extracted as well. We can't just leave them there.”

Tiffany raised her eyebrows from the shock. “He was? That explains some of his eerily similar capabilities.”

“Good observation, agent Fox,” Avesta chimed in. “ But you shouldn't worry, we just need to double-check the work of the previous team. It shouldn't take too long.”

Waller grumbled, as her nerves slowly wore over the waste of time. “Exactly, I trust that Agent Avesta will provide any help you might need. Just follow her lead, and since you are here, I need to inform you that I already spoke to some top-class agents. Three want to be your handler, and Avesta is one of them. More about it after you return, now go do your job, I have other operations to handle.”

Tiffany complied instantaneously. She didn't want to get on her boss's bad side. She didn't feel ready for it, but at least she had a backup.”So... we’re supposed to take someone else with us, I didn't have much time to get accustomed with other agents, with them running around Gotham so much.”

Avesta giggled.”I got it covered, don't you worry.” They walked toward a tall, sandy-haired man. “Grimes, I need you, get over here.”

Agent Grimes turned around and slowly walked towards the woman with his head held high. ”What do you want this time, Avesta? And who is this kid? You adopted her or somethin’ eh?”

Avesta's reaction was immediate. She punched his shoulder and scolded him. ”Stop being such a dick, Grimes. And _that person_ is agent Fox. It wouldn't kill you to read a memo once in a while, self-centered idiot.” she shot back.

Tiffany was confused. Those two were clearly at odds and for some reason, Avesta picked on him. But she didn't want to make it even worse, so she let them handle it themselves.

Grimes straightened his uniform, still looking haughtily down at the agents before him. “Oh right, daughter of that inventor from Wayne corporation. Rumor has it she is not half bad herself.” 

Tiffany could easily tell he didn't mean it, but she didn't need an enemy in her workplace, much less as a teammate. ”Thank you, agent Grimes,” she answered.

Avesta went straight to the business, taking out a few notes and mission details. “I see you do remember a thing or two, Grimes. Now get your ignorant ass in gear. We need to investigate Riddler's water tower, and you’re our backup.”

Agent Grimes seethed through his teeth. “Just because I am not in the top class like you doesn’t mean you're my superior, Avesta. I will remember that when I get promoted, you bitch!” He stepped aside and faced Tiffany directly. “-and babysitting the rookie is on you. They don't pay me for this crap!”

“Avesta grabbed him by his collar, and raised her voice, slowly gaining in volume. “One more word and I will drop you alone in the middle of the last known pact activity location, are we clear?”

Grimes didn't comment on her threat, trying to bask in the light of his previous insults, feeling proud and superior.

Avesta’s intense gaze stayed on the man the whole time.“Suit yourself, dickhead, I'll add it to the report. Now get armed we meet downstairs. Understand?”

The drive to the tower was short and silent. Tiffany felt an itch to second guess agent Avesta choice, but agent Grimes was driving, so she stopped herself, that had to wait to end of their mission.

One they were on the other side of the heavy metal door of the tower, the brunette commanded. “Grimes, head down to the disarmed heat trap, there might be a DNA trace down there. Tiffany, check his computer”.

Tiffany nods. “What about you?” 

“There might be some hidden compartments or messages that require a blacklight to read. I’ll do my best to find them as well as any other physical asset the agency could use,” Avesta explained.

Grimes called, “Hold on, why can't I use a blacklight?”

Avesta quickly snapped,“‘Cause you didn't have the foresight to take it in the first place, _idiot._ ” 

Tiffany got to the computer station, trying not to snicker. Avesta was formidable, and it felt good to have someone like that on her side.

She hated the Riddler, but even she had to admit that the guy had a knack for encryption. Agents before her made small openings of course, but she had a gut feeling there is much more here. She just had to be creative about it. She focused on the backup data about the agency itself. After struggling with safety measures she uncovered a lot of final transactions, which lead to the famous Corto Maltese Treasury stock. A legendary impenetrable bank of money and valuable possessions, data included. Purchases clearly stated that deposits were withdrawn. If a Ridder made business there it has to be a lead for something.

“Agent Avesta, please come here. I think I got something,” She calmly requested.

“ So soon? Let’s see,” the older brunette commented as she walked towards her.

Once Avesta got to the screen Tiffany explained.” I managed to pull records that state that Riddler acquired deposits on Corto Maltese. Probably data. My guess is, that's how he acquired the hit list for agents all the way down to those who were recruited in the last year.”

Avesta looked away and ran a single finger through her cheeks nervously making it rest on her chin. “ That indeed would explain things. There are rumors of the genius hacker and data collector living near Corto Maltese, but never actually found. A Treasury like this would keep his identity and possessions safe. But why share it with the Riddler? There had to be other buyers. Is that person really so ignorant where it comes to the clients? Or maybe Riddler fooled him or her somehow.”

Tiffany was surprised by her barrage of questions. “Whoah, calm down. I didn't mean to disturb you.”

Avesta cheeks became a little red from embarrassment. “ Oh sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uneasy. It’s just an old habit. You did well. Those transactions can help the Agency find the data leak source. It's a great job.” She extended her arm to pat Tiffany's back.

While it felt a little odd, Tiffany appreciated the gesture. It's not the first time someone new in her life cuddled her when she impressed them.”The thing is, I don't think I can determine the identity from here. That would require tools that this equipment won’t handle. But I can follow this lead from the agency's computers. Unless you want somebody else to do it.”

“It's director Waller’s call, but I will put in a good word for you since you deserve to earn the full credit that relates to this data.” Avesta smiled.” I am almost done with my part as well, so after I will check on Grimes we can go back and report”

Tiffany launched the data transfer to the agency and stood up.“Sounds good to me, and thank you for handling Grimes. He isn’t as intimidating as the director, but I do feel uneasy around him.” she looked as he threw spare parts to the side, with disregard of safety.

Avesta kept the sympathetic and warm approach with the young woman.“You'll get used to it, but assure you he is handy when it goes to the actual fight. The only reason that I chose him really.” 

They didn't lose any second to go back. After the report, Waller was less than pleased. “ So you're telling me there’s The treasury involved in the data leak!” she slammed her fist against the deck.” Do you have any idea how much red tape needs to cut through to uncover the source?”

Avesta spoke up. “ Agency has significant worldwide influence. If we contact the right people, they might agree to reveal the person who sold. It. and meanwhile, we can try to follow the cybertrail.”

“Waller corrected her glasses, her face still had a trademark grimace.” It still takes time, one thing we don't have. But it's the right course of action. And the physical evidence? Are you absolutely certain there nothing left to secure?

Avesta did not lose even a shred of her confidence.“I did my best to find any hidden compartments. I am positive we already got everything”

Waller murmured something under her nose and looked at Tiffany. “ Agent Fox. I am glad to hear you managed to uncover more than the first group. But I can't let you follow this. This requires clearance that you don't have. It's not about the Riddler. We can't divulge certain facts about him. But rest assured, there will be more scumbags like him for you to track through data. Other than that, Riddler killed your father, so I rather assign continue to somebody with no personal ties.”

Tiffany felt sad, she wanted to prove herself more, plus riddler secrets were something she had a personal interest in.“I see, but if that's the case, why send me to his lair in the first place.”

Waller's reaction was an intimidating glare. It was sharp and intense “Because we are short-staffed, and I was genuinely curious. But be wary of questioning my decisions, next time you might not like the answer.”

“Director, “ Avesta spoke .” I think there’s no need for that. People eager to learn are meant to be asking questions, especially in our job. She is no double agent type of woman.”

Tiffany appreciated the defense she got. It was hard to argue with the infamous agency director.

“You're right, agent Avesta, I'll keep that in mind,” Waller picked up a sheet of documents.” Now please return to your regular duties. I need to talk with agent Fox about her handler.”

Avesta stood up and left the office. Tiffany gulped as she knew she was on her own now.

Waller corrected her glasses“You joined in an interesting time when we had our hands full with Riddler and his pact. But through some luck, the first one quickly stopped being our problem. The news said it was us, but it was just a tactic to buy our experts some time.”

Tiffany tight held the edge of her seat to try to calm herself. She didn't like where this conversation was going.” That is relevant to the choice of my handler?”

“Oh it does, we’ll get to it soon,” Waller grinned in a wicked manner.” but first I need you to reassure you of the efficiency of our cyber experts.” She opened the binder and pulled out the photograph.

Tiffany froze. It presented a hooded figure standing on the bridge in the middle of the night. She prayed inside to be able to hold off the sweat. The tension was unbearable.

Waller continued her explanation.“We assumed one of the pact members wanted to take control, but neither their appearances or MO didn’t match. But our cyber division found something else,” she pulled another photo. 

It showed the figure leaving the cab. Way closer shot, it still did not reveal a face, but hairstyle was a dead giveaway. Tiffany was certain that’s the end of her newly started career.

“ The conclusion was obvious enough for me, you had the motive and means to manage it in the night, but just to give you a chance. Where were you that night, agent Fox?”

Tiffany blurted.” I was … at the bridge.” She felt distraught, there was no witty remark for that situation.

“Don't cry, I won't reveal it,” Waller suddenly changed her approach. “ If anything you proved your decisiveness and capability. It takes guts to take a life and skill to fool the GCPD. Based on those traits, I will assign you to agent Martinez. An experienced agent who will help you get over the trauma and how to cover your traces even better.”

Tiffany rolled her eyes.” but, I don't understand. I chose to kill him. Why hide it?”

“First of all, he wouldn't live long anyway, my people would eventually get him.” Waller put the photos back to the binder.” And I don't care who ended up this maniac, it was for the better of everyone. While I could turn you in, I believe you just prove you're a bigger asset than I imagined. Long story short, it would be wasteful.” she stood up and extended her arm, in formal greeting manner.” Instead of congratulations just continue your work. But it also means if you ever think of going behind my back, I won't hesitate to change my mind. Are we clear?”

Tiffany shook her hand and quietly replied. “ Yes, Ma’am we are.”

“Good, one more thing. While I liked your honesty, you need to be able to lie in this job, next time at least try. For me it means more, it’s a good way to measure willpower and creativity” Waller waved her off, with a shy smile.

Tiffany was shocked by this odd advice but took it to heart. “ I will if that's what you expect of me.” She left the office, head pounding and in need of aspirin.


End file.
